Keep holdin on
by strawhat-alchemist
Summary: A 5927 songfic! Just telling of little Tsuna and Goku moments that lead up to their relationship. rated T for safety. Enjoy. I own nothing!


Shiki: I'M SORRY IT SUCKS! –Emo corner- I'm sorry...

Ikuto: -_-; she's been feeling crappy lately ignore her.

Amu: And enjoy.

Shiki: the song is _'Keep holdin on'_ by Avril Lavigne

* * *

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

Tsuna stared at the gray haired boy, who hadn't noticed his presence yet, with eyes full of sympathy and almost welling with tears.

Gokudera sat in front of his mothers grave, crying.

He felt so alone.

Tsuna hugged him from behind and said "I'm here for you..."

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go you know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in._

It was Christmas time.

Tsuna walked over to Gokudera's apartment.

Tsuna knocked on the door and Gokudera opened the door.

"Juudaime?" he said.

Tsuna smiled and said "Merry Christmas."

Gokudera frowned. "Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"I don't like the idea of..." he stopped his sentence short.

Gokudera raised a questioning eyebrow and asked "Don't like the idea of what?"

Tsuna looked away and said "I don't want you to be alone..."

Gokudera had a small blush on his face. "O-Oh..."

Tsuna then said "So I was going to ask if you uh...wouldn't mind coming to my house...I mean my mom won't mind..."

Gokudera looked a bit surprised and was going to say no but something in the back of his mind told him to say yes.

"Anything for juudaime." he answered with his 'just for 'juudaime' smile in place.

Tsuna blushed a bit more.

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

His eyes widened.

Those bastards.

He looked at the plans in his hands.

They planned to only kill him...his mother wasn't going to be involved...

He slammed his fist against a table.

It was his entire fault she was gone...

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna's voice cried out.

Gokudera turned around.

He was standing on the edge of the roof of his apartment building.

"Juudaime..." he said.

"Don't jump! Don't..." Tsuna said, though the tears in his eyes said more than his words.

Gokudera looked at his beloved boss.

"J-juudaime..."

Tsuna wiped his tears away but they wouldn't stop.

He felt a soft hand wipe some of the tears away.

_'I won't...I'll stay here for you.'_

_So far away I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close, and it comes to an end_

_But with you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

Tsuna kept saying these things.

He didn't care about the right arm or pride of the Vongola.

His death wasn't worth the damn guardian of the storm ring!

Gokudera came out of the mess of dust and smoke holding his side.

"I wanted to see those fireworks..." he said.

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

Tsuna held Gokudera's unconscious hand.

That fight against that 'Gamma' guy in the forest with Yamamoto...

He shouldn't have sent him...

He rubbed his hand against Gokudera's' hand. (1)

_'I'll keep fighting for juudaime.'_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Tsuna jumped in front of Gokudera's' half conscious body, that was lying on the floor.

Gokudera's' eyes opened a bit.

"Juudai...me...?" he managed to say.

Tsuna took the attack.

_'As long as I live, I promise I'll try to protect you.'_ Tsuna thought.

_Hear me when I say, when I say_

_I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny_

_Whatever is meant to be will work out perfectly_

---TYL---

A twenty five year old Gokudera looked at his bosses' coffin...

He slammed his fist against it.

Things weren't supposed to be this way damn it!

Tsuna...he should still be alive!

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

---TYL (after Millefiore arc)

That same Gokudera opened his eyes.

He remembered seeing a pink puff of smoke but...why was he in some sort of machine?

"Gokudera you should really get up. You'll get neck pains later if you don't." he heard a familiar voice say.

His eyes widened.

_'I would never leave you; I'll keep going on for you.'_ Tsuna thought.

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

---TYL (during Millefiore arc) ---

He looked at his boss.

He noticed ever since they came ten years into the future he tried even harder.

He was fighting the six funeral wreaths illusionist.

_'I'll fight for everyone...'_ Tsuna thought.

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

Tsuna lay unconscious on a hospital bed.

Gokudera held his right hand.

"It's over juudaime...we won." he said, a sad smile in place.

He felt Tsuna's grip on his hand tighten.

It was as if he was saying 'I'll make it...don't worry...'

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

He looked at his bosses' heart rate.

It was dropping.

He feared soon it would be nothing but a straight line.

"Juudaime! Tsuna!" he said, hoping to get a reaction.

"You can't die..." he muttered.

Tsuna said nothing but his hand clenched up a bit.

"I love you. Please juudaime...don't go..." he said, his voice sounding shaky.

"I love you too..." came a weak response from Tsuna.

Gokudera's eyes widened.

"That's why I'll keep holding on..." he said in a weak, raspy voice.

_'As long as you live I'll keep holdin on.'_

Shiki: Okay I realized I hadn't written anything for 5927 that's a one shot so here it is. I'm sorry it sucks! Also at the (1) NOT LIKE THAT! His hand! He isn't rubbing anything else…yet!

Amu: Pervert…anyway drop a review!

Ikuto: She appreciates it...I mean just look –points to me-

Shiki: ONE REVIEW!? AWESOME! –Caramelldansen TO THE EXTREME- Also I might rewrite my other 5927 fictions when i get the time. I found errors and some things i could improve.

Amu & Ikuto: -_-;


End file.
